This invention relates to improvements in gunnery systems.
The trajectory of gunfire is subject to many aerodynamic forces which make accurate gunnery from moving platforms such as helicopters very difficult. Presently, machine guns use tracer ammunition to indicate the trajectory of rounds fired. The tracers burn out after about 900 meters of flight and have the unfortunate effect of revealing the location of the gun firing them. Also, in many cases a gunner cannot see the impacts of the rounds because of darkness, wet weather or foliage.
This invention will provide the gunner with a graphic display of the location of the impact of his fire with respect to the aim point. This will allow the gunner to correct his aim and achieve a significant increase in the accuracy of fire. The invention further provides for the automatic correction of the gun aiming.